Operation Puppies
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Pal and Killer wish to start a family. Sounds simple? Not when you have Thora and Jane Read against the idea. Will the barks go ignored? Or will Arthur and Robert help them realize their dream? Between K and T. It's light so no worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Pal Read in,**

**Operation Puppies**

It was a cool summer night. Grandma Thora was over, and she had brought Killer with her. While the humans sat inside, talking about who knows what, Pal and Killer sat outside on the porch, stargazing. Killer nuzzled Pal affectionately, asking him,

"Do you love me Pal?"

The Labrador's golden shine brightened a bit as he replied, "Of course I do, Killer. Why do you ask?"

Killer rested against Pal silently for a minute, before asking, "Do you ever want to have puppies, Pal?"

She looked up at him. The lab's steel gaze drifted into the sky, watching ever so intently at the stars swirling overhead. The look Pal had on his face, that stoic look, that was why Killer loved Pal. More than she as a dog probably should have, but she loved him that much anyway. Killer licked Pal's bright yellow fur, prying her question, "Pal?"

"Hmm?" He asked, never breaking his gaze towards the heavens.

"Would you ever want to be a father?" Killer repeated.

"I don't know." He replied. "I'll think about it."

Killer snuggled up tightly against Pal, muttering, "You do that," before drifting off to sleep. Pal licked Killer on the forehead, before resting his head on top of hers.

"And after that we always called him Uncle Edge!" Thora laughed as she finished one of her long yet intriguing tales. She sat in "The Big Chair", the chair she always sat in when she came over. DW and Kate looked up at her from the floor, and Arthur and Robert sat on the couch, while Jane and David stood in the doorway, Jane holding Benji(A/N: Borrowed OC), and David holding Kermit.

"Ah well, I guess it's time for me to mosy on out of here!" Thora said, getting out of her chair. The other Reads begged her to stay, but she said that she'd visit them on Wednesday. Thora walked onto the porch, and saw the two family dogs nestling against each other.

"Well look at that!" She smiled, before reaching to pick up Killer, who whined. "Now, now!" Thora cooed, "We'll be back, say goodbye to Pal!"

Killer barked, one that sounded the same as any other bark to a human, but that bark held a plea.

"Promise me you'll think about it!" Killer barked.

Pal barked back. "I promise."

Robert looked on, seeming to realize that the bark was more than that. It was a form of talking, a means of conversation. To be honest, people never gave it much thought, but Robert was intrigued by what he had just witnessed. He walked upstairs, grabbed his cell phone, and called Brain. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Brain answered.

"Hey! I've got a project for you." Robert said, smirking. There was a pause.

"_I'm listening."_ Robert's smirk grew bigger.

The next day, the Reads all sat at the breakfast table.

"I saw James buy flowers at the mall yesterday." DW began. "I bet he bought them for me."

"Not this again." Arthur sighed. Kate rested her forehead in her palm, and Robert shook his head.

"DW, there are plenty of girls in your school. James could've bought those flowers for anyone." Jane said.

DW gasped. "You don't think he likes me?"

"No, dear. I just, don't want you to get disappointed."

"You _don't_ think he likes me! You don't like me either! You all hate me!" DW began to sob. Arthur and David looked upward, while Robert said a silent prayer. Kate pushed her chair out, annoyed.

"May I be excused?" She took her plate to the sink. Jane tried to calm DW down saying,

"No one hates you, DW." She tried to hug her broken daughter.

"Mom, don't over-generalize." Robert said, getting up from the table.

"Come on, DW, we have this thing called "school" to get to." Arthur said sarcastically, before leaving the table. DW miraculously stopped crying to leave the table.

At school, Robert met up with Brain and walked off towards the computer lab, Kara and Lydia not far behind.

"I love to see them when they're all science-cy!" Kara whispered to her chair-bound friend. Lydia giggled, and the two followed their boyfriends into the lab.

Arthur met up with Buster, who was ecstatic. He had Richard had gotten a dog months ago, and had been trying to breed it ever since. Buster crushed Arthur in a brotherly hug.

"WE DID IT!" He shouted.

"Did what?" Arthur asked.

"Our dog, she had puppies last night!" Buster exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Arthur said, smiling for his best friend. Robert walked up, Kara not far behind.

"That's great, Buster! I wish Killer would have pups." He said.

"Yeah, but Grandma Thora's always voiced disapproval of Killer having puppies." Arthur thought solemnly.

Robert thought for a minute. He then said, "I wonder what Killer would say about that."

Buster, Arthur, and Kara looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" Kara asked. Robert stayed quiet, nodded, then walked away.

When Wednesday came, everyone was at the dinner table, talking about their week so far.

Arthur asked Thora, "Why won't you let Killer have puppies?"

"Ugh, _one_ dog is enough. Besides, she's happy anyway." Thora replied.

"Well, if you don't want them, you could, sell them." Robert spoke up, cutting into his fillet mignon.

"Either way, I'm getting Killer spayed next month. None of this will matter then." Thora said.

"Killer won't be happy." Robert whispered. The table went silent as all eyes strayed to Robert.

"Excuse me?" Thora asked. Robert sipped his coke, his eyes saying, 'You heard me'.

"Killer's just a dog, it wouldn't matter to her." Jane said.

"You're wrong." Robert stated matter-of-factly.

Jane then said, "Well, that reminds me, I was thinking of getting Pal neutered, I hear animals live longer when they get fixed."

Robert spat out, "Oh HECK no!" He quickly regained his composure, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, for a minute." Robert left the table.

"What on Earth was that about?" David asked.

Robert was on the computer. He'd need an argument to defend himself. The Web, gave him all the information he needed.

Outside, Pal and Killer were continuing their conversation from last time.

"I'd like being a father, Killer. I've always wanted to leave behind a legacy. A family to carry on my name." Pal said.

Killer then said, "We could, start that family if you'd like." She licked his cheek.

Pal smiled, then licked back.

The next day, Robert pulled Kara inside a classroom, then kissed her. The blonde girl's head swam with lots of thoughts, before Robert asked, "Would you like a puppy?"

The blonde girl's deep blue eyes shined. "You would buy me a puppy?"

Robert scratched the back of his head. "Not, exactly. But, would you like one?"

"Oh I'd _love_ a puppy! I already have a name for him!"

"Okay, good, I'll talk to you later, bye." Robert kissed Kara on the cheek, then ran off to find Luke.

At lunch, Robert said to Arthur, "I have four takers. Luke, Kara, Lydia, and Brain, would all like puppies."

Arthur sighed. "What now?"

"Pal's gonna be a father. I'm gonna make sure of it, and you're gonna help me." Robert said.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I thought about that at first, then I started doing research about dogs. It'll work. Killer and Pal want it to work, so we'll help it work." Robert said.

"How do you know so much?"

"I might not care for school much, but I like to do my homework." He smirked.

**A/N: Love it, hate it, dislike it, REVIEW! Now, I've never been a fan of fixing pets, so expect that to leak into this story every now and then. But, no matter what happens, Pal and Killer will do their hardest to start a family. And Robert and Arthur, will fight against the herd(AKA, Thora and some others) to see their pets have kids. And in Robert's case, he'd better deliver that puppy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Thora were walking Pal and Killer in the park. Killer was eyed by various other dogs, getting grins she immediately turned away from. Pal stared from dog to dog, sensing who was friendly, and who was not so friendly. He sensed that a lot of dogs didn't like him and Killer together. The Reads were approached by Ramon and Amigo.

"Hey Pal! Hey Killer!" Amigo barked.

"Amigo, old chum! What have you been up to?" Pal replied cheerily.

"I'm just going for a walk. Life has gotten pretty boring lately. I was in a car accident that broke my leg."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Killer said, eyebrows drooping. Pal looked and his friend, saddened.

"When was that?" Pal inquired.

"A couple months ago. I'm finally beginning therapy." Amigo replied, shifting his weight.

Arthur watched the dogs chat, as the adults shot the breeze. His eyes widened as he noticed that they were talking.

"Oh, well. I have to go, see you guys!" Amigo said as Ramon motioned to leave. Pal and Killer waved at him.

"Poor Amigo!" Killer said. "Y'know Pal, when we have our pups, we should warn them about playing in the street."

Pal looked at Killer in a puzzling way.

"What?" Killer asked. Instead of a vocal response, Pal licked Killer. "Pal!" She scolded playfully. Thora's foot came between them.

"Now, now! We'll have none of that!" Thora said a disgusted look on her face. "_Filthy_ animals." She spat. Pal growled at her.

Arthur spoke up, "I don't think Pal appreciated that."

"Oh please, he's just an animal. How can he appreciate anything?" Arthur stared at Thora, mouth agape.

"And your dumb brother. He acts like Killer will care one way or the other about being fixed."

Killer's ears perked up a bit. Arthur noticed, but kept quiet about it. Killer started whimpering. Pal asked, "What's wrong Killer?"

Killer stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Robert and Brain were at the Ice Cream Shop, where Robert discussed his logic.<p>

"So, if humans lose muscle mass and get sluggish when castrated, same should apply to dogs, right?"

Brain rubbed his chin. "Interesting hypothesis."

Robert sighed. "Thank God!"

"But," Brain continued. "Do you have evidence supporting it?"

Robert nodded then leaned in. "Before Aunt Melinda's cat Prissy got spayed, she used to play with a pink ball of yarn. She doesn't really do much now. She just got a bit lazy I guess. Does that count?"

Brain nodded, then sipped his milkshake. "I think you may have something, but I don't think that's the issue at hand. I think the issue here is whether the animal really understands what's happening, and is it happy about it?"

Robert gasped. "I thought about that too! But how do we research that?"

Brain replied, "Discuss it around Killer. Note her response. Then mention letting her have puppies. Mark down her response to that."

Robert wrote in a notepad. He nodded, then said, "Thanks Brain!" He ran off.

"No problem dude!" Brain yelled after his friend.

* * *

><p>David sighed. "Robert, of all the crazy schemes! You really think this will work?"<p>

Robert pleaded, "It has to work Dad! I promised Kara a puppy!"

David ran his hand over his face in thought. "And you're sure it will convince her?"

"It has too."

David folded his arms, and nodded. "Okay son. We'll try it."

Robert smiled.

That evening, Thora was over again. Robert presented his idea, and waited for a response.

Thora looked at him with a sour face, DW just snored, Kate looked intrigued, and the rest were indifferent. Robert skinned his face, then said, "Come on Arthur."

Arthur followed his brother.

Pal and Killer were barking to each other on the porch. Killer was hysterical.

"Killer, don't overreact! I'll love you no matter what! It doesn't matter if we don't have puppies."

"Yes it does matter!" Killer cried. "When we leave this world, what are we going to leave behind? We'll be forgotten." Killer whimpered. Pal nuzzled her.

"There, there. It's alright." Pal looked up as Robert and Arthur walked onto the porch.

"What the heck is this?" Arthur asked confused. Robert smacked the back of his head. It was then that Arthur remembered,

"Rob! Today, when I walked Killer and Pal with Grandma Thora, she mentioned fixing Killer and Killer started crying!"

Robert snapped his head towards the two dogs on the floor, raising his eyebrow. He looked back at Arthur. "She did!?"

Arthur nodded, holding a hand over his heart. Robert rubbed his chin. "I see. Let's get to work then."

"On what?" Arthur asked.

"Starting a family."

* * *

><p>The next day, Robert and Kara sat at the same table at lunch.<p>

"Now Kara, you understand that if this doesn't work, you won't get a puppy, right?"

Kara's eyes started watering and her lips quivered.

"Blondes." Robert whispered to himself. "Okay, you'll still get a puppy. But you really want this to work, trust me."

Kara nodded sharply.

"Okay. So, will you sign this petition?" He pulled a neatly typed petition marked, "Operation Puppies". Kara happily signed. Robert smiled at the petition. His first signature. By the end of the day, several students had signed, and Robert had democracy on his side.

* * *

><p>"Did you buy these signatures?" Thora asked. Robert looked at her incredulously. "Nice try Robert, but I won't change my mind!"<p>

Arthur rested a hand on Robert's shoulder as he sighed. If reason wasn't gonna fight for him, maybe it was time to just do.

Killer paced on the porch, as Pal sat, thinking.

"What do we do?" Killer asked.

"We run away." Pal stated.

"Then what?"

"When our pups are born, we come back." Pal replied, looking stoic.

"That might not be necessary." The two dogs looked up to see, NEMO! The cat smiled. "I believe that you'll get some help with your dream right there, he glanced inside. Pal and Killer looked inside to see Robert and Arthur talking.

"OF COURSE!" Killer yelled.

"And James gave those flowers to Emily! She doesn't deserve them."

"D-W!" Jane gasped. "How could you say such a thing!?"

DW just shrugged. Everyone looked at Jane, then went back to eating.

"Robert, you've been quiet all evening. What's wrong?" David asked.

"He probably realized how stupid he sounds." Thora jabbed. A crunch was heard. A _loud_ crunch. His mind was made up. And Arthur was 100% on his brother's side. No one appreciated Thora's comment and stayed silent.

**A/N: If I seem preachy, I'm sorry. Just, writing the story from a certain character's viewpoint tends to sound a bit biased. But, now, Pal and Killer are aware of Thora's plans, and are creating a counter plan. This is really about how a dog might think, and this is the perfect scenario to test that. Anyway, love it, hate it, dislike it, REVIEW!**


End file.
